


Home

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Has a Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Dean's home for the night and she's been a very good girl.KINKTOBER DAY 19PROMPT: DD/LG





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER DAY 19  
PROMPT: DD/LG

Dean looked down at her, kneeling so sweetly. Her hands rested on her thighs. The cool air of the hotel room had pulled her nipples tight. She'd even wore her hair in high ponytail like he enjoyed. When he'd returned to the room, she'd been head down, ass up, presenting for inspection.  
"Tell me about your day, baby girl." He patted his thigh.  
She hopped up into his lap, looping her arms around his next. "Well, Daddy, while you and Sam were gone, I checked out a couple leads on the case."  
"Good girl." His hand rubbed up and down her bare thigh and her ass. "What else?"  
"I colored and watched my cartoons for an hour."  
"Only an hour, baby?"  
"Yes, Daddy." He nodded. "Then I picked up my mess and my toys."  
"Such a good girl today, baby." She moved to straddle his lap.  
"Thank you, Daddy." His roughened hands caressed up and down her back and sides. "Then I took a bubble bath."  
"You did?"  
"Uh-huh." She nodded, biting her bottom lip. "And I took pictures for you, Daddy."  
Dean raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You did? May I see?"  
"Of course!" She popped up from his lap and crawled across the bed to retrieve her phone from the charger. Dean bit his bottom lip and rubbed his growing cock through the tightening denim. She looked over her shoulder at him then smiled slyly. "See something you like?"  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Dean pushed up from the couch, unbuckling his belt and opening his jeans. She rolled onto her back, settling against the pillows and letting her legs fall open. He shrugged out of his flannel and pulled the plain white tee over his head. She licked her lips as he undressed for her, something she would normally help him with. He pushed the jeans and his boxers off his hips and the weight of his belt carried them to the floor. "You've been such a good girl today, let Daddy give you a reward."


End file.
